This invention relates to the general field of compressors and pumps and more particularly to a compressor/pump having a crossing spiral fluid flow path.
A crossing spiral compressor/pump is a high-speed rotary machine that accomplishes compression or pressurization of fluid by imparting a velocity head to each fluid particle as it passes through the machine""s rotor flow channels and then converting that velocity head into a pressure head in the bore flow channels of a stator housing that function as vaneless diffusers. While in this respect a crossing spiral compressor/pump has some characteristics in common with a centrifugal compressor or centrifugal pump, the primary flow in a crossing spiral compressor/pump is axial with a double helical spin, while in a centrifugal compressor the primary flow is radial with no spin. The fluid particles passing through a crossing spiral compressor/pump travel in a tight pitch helical flow pattern within loosely pitched spiral flow channels on the outside of the rotor and inside the stator housing bore. The rotor flow channels are essentially half circles with their open surface facing outward adjacent to the bore flow channels. The bore flow channels are essentially half circles with their open surfaces facing inward adjacent to the rotor flow channels. The adjacent rotor and bore flow half circle flow channels function together as a combined channel that is essentially circular. Within the combined channels, the fluid particles travel along helical streamlines, the centerline of the helix coinciding with the center of the combined rotor and bore spiral channels. This flow pattern causes each fluid particle to pass through the rotor channels many times while the fluid particles are traveling through the crossing spiral compressor/pump, each time acquiring kinetic energy. After each pass through the rotor flow channels, the fluid particles reenter the adjacent stator housing bore channels where they convert their kinetic or velocity energy into potential or pressure energy. This produces an axial pressure gradient in the rotor and stator housing bore flow channels.
The multiple passes through the rotor flow channels (regenerative flow pattern) allows a crossing spiral compressor/pump to produce discharge heads of up to fifteen (15) times those produced by a centrifugal compressor operating at equal tip speeds. Since the cross-sectional area of the flow channels in a crossing spiral compressor/pump is usually smaller than the cross-sectional area of the radial flow in a centrifugal compressor, a crossing spiral compressor/pump would normally operate at flows which are lower than the flows of a centrifugal compressor having an equal impeller diameter and operating at an equal tip speed. These high-head, low-flow performance characteristics of a crossing spiral compressor/pump make it well suited to a number of applications where a reciprocating compressor, a rotary displacement compressor, or a low specific-speed centrifugal compressor would not be as well suited.
A crossing spiral compressor/pump can be utilized as a turbine by supplying it with a high pressure working fluid, dropping fluid pressure through the machine, and extracting the resulting shaft horsepower with a generator. Hence the terms xe2x80x9ccompressor/turbinexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpump/turbinexe2x80x9d are used throughout this application. During normal operation, the crossing spiral machine can be converted from a compressor/pump into a turbine by reducing and reversing the discharge head pressure.
Among the advantages of a crossing spiral compressor/pump or a crossing spiral turbine are:
(a) simple, reliable design with only one rotating assembly;
(b) stable, surge-free operation over a wide range of operating conditions (i.e. from full flow with low discharge head pressure to no flow with high discharge head pressure)
(c) long operating life (e.g., 40,000 hours) limited mainly by their bearings;
(d) freedom from wear product and oil contamination since there are no rubbing or lubricated surfaces utilized;
(e) only one stage required compared to multi-stage centrifugal compressor/pump assemblies of equal pressure rise and speed; and
(f) higher operating efficiencies when compared to a very low specific-speed (high head pressure, low flow, and low impeller speed) centrifugal compressor.
On the other hand, a crossing spiral compressor/pump or turbine cannot compete with a moderate to high specific-speed centrifugal compressor, in view of their relative efficiencies. While the best efficiency of a centrifugal compressor at a high specific-speed (low head and high flow) operating condition would be on the order of seventy-eight percent (78%), at a low specific-speed operating condition a centrifugal compressor could have an efficiency of less than twenty percent (20%). A crossing spiral compressor/pump operating at the same low specific-speed and at its best flow can have efficiencies of about fifty-five percent (55%)
The flow in a crossing spiral compressor/pump can be visualized as two fluid streams that first merge and then divide as they pass through the compressor/pump.
While the unique capabilities of a crossing spiral compressor/pump would seem to offer many applications, the low flow limitation severely curtail their widespread utilization.
Permanent magnet motors and generators, on the other hand, are used widely in many varied applications. This type of motor/generator has a stationary field coil and a rotatable armature of permanent magnet(s). In recent years, high energy product permanent magnets having significant energy increases have become available. Samarium cobalt permanent magnets having an energy product of twenty-seven (27) megagauss-oersted (mgo) are now readily available and neodymium-iron-boron magnets with an energy product of thirty-five (35) megagauss-oersted are also available. Even further increases of mgo to over 45 megagauss-oersted promise to be available soon. The use of such high energy product permanent magnets permits smaller machines capable of supplying higher power outputs.
The permanent magnet rotor may comprise a plurality of equally spaced magnetic poles of alternating polarity or may even be a sintered one-piece magnet with radial orientation. The stator would normally include a plurality of windings and magnet poles of alternating polarity. In a generator mode, rotation of the rotor causes the permanent magnets to pass by the stator poles and coils and thereby induces an electric current to flow in each of the coils. In the motor mode, electrical current is passed through the coils, which will cause the permanent magnet rotor to rotate.
A crossing spiral flow path compressor is a rotary machine having a rotor disposed to rotate within a stator housing bore, with the rotor having a plurality of channels spiraling in one direction and the stator housing bore having a plurality of channels spiraling in the reverse or opposite direction. The rotor and stator housing bore channels would be separated by narrow blades (significantly narrower than the width of the channels) with minimal blocking of backflow around the blades.
The crossing spiral compressor/pump may be integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator to achieve fluid dynamic characteristics that are otherwise not readily obtainable. The crossing spiral compressor/pump and permanent magnet motor/generator are disposed in a housing with the crossing spiral compressor/pump at one end and typically the permanent magnet motor/generator at the other end. The crossing spiral compressor/pump rotor and the permanent magnet rotor form a common rotor which is rotatable mounted within this housing typically by bearings at the ends of the common rotor. Alternately, the common rotor may be supported by bearings at the ends of the crossing spiral compressor/pump section of the rotor with the motor/generator section of the rotor overhanging the bearing located between the compressor/pump and the motor/generator.
In one embodiment the flow is introduced at one end and passes through the entire axial length of the rotor and stator housing bore channels while in another embodiment the flow is introduced at the midpoint of the rotor and stator housing bore channels and travels in both directions away from the midpoint. Alternately, flow can be introduced at both ends of the rotor and bore channels.
It is therefore, a principal aspect of the present invention to provide an improved compressor or pump that utilizes spiral flow channels to induce fluid flow and pressure rise within the fluid.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump that has a nominally cylindrical rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump that has a nominally cylindrical bore in the interior of a non-rotating stator housing within which the rotor rotates.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump that has spiral fluid flow channels on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump that has spiral fluid flow channels on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump that has spiral fluid flow channels on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore that spiral in the reverse or opposite direction relative to the spiral fluid flow channels on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump wherein each spiral fluid flow channel on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor crosses many of the spiral fluid flow channels on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor or pump wherein each spiral fluid flow channel on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore crosses many of the spiral fluid flow channels on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein each spiral fluid flow channel on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor has a cross section normal to the spiral axis of that channel that resembles a half circle with the opening facing the inner surface of the bore.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein each spiral fluid flow channel on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore has a cross section normal to the spiral axis of that channel that resembles a half circle with the opening facing the outer surface of the rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the crossing intersections of the spiral fluid flow channels on the outer surface of the cylindrical rotor with the spiral fluid flow channels on the inner surface of the cylindrical bore form an elliptical combined fluid flow channel normal to the rotational axis of the rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotation of the rotor within the stator housing bore and the crossing intersections of the spiral fluid flow channels on the rotor and in the bore induce fluid flow along the axis of the rotor""s rotation within the channeled annulus formed between the rotor and bore.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotation of the rotor within the stator housing bore and the crossing intersections of the spiral fluid flow channels on the rotor and in the bore induce a pressure rise in the fluid as the fluid moves through the crossing spiral compressor/pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor wherein the cross sectional area of the fluid flow channels (either or both the rotor or bore) decrease from the inlet (low pressure) end to the outlet (high pressure) end of the crossing spiral compressor to compensate for increasing fluid density.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid dynamic blades separating each fluid flow channel from the adjacent fluid flow channels are narrow in comparison to the width of the fluid flow channels on either side (for both the fluid flow channels on the outer surface of the rotor and the fluid flow channels on the inner surface of the stator housing bore).
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid dynamic blades separating each fluid flow channel from the adjacent fluid flow channels do not, by virtue of their width, form seals that resist fluid flow from one channel on the rotor to either of the adjacent channels on the rotor or from one channel in the stator housing bore to adjacent channels in the stator housing bore.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid in the rotor flow channels leaves those channels and enters the stator housing bore flow channels at the crossing intersections of the rotor and the bore fluid flow channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid in the stator housing bore flow channels leaves those channels and enters the rotor flow channels at the crossing intersections of the bore and the rotor fluid flow channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid leaving the rotor flow channels and entering the stator housing bore flow channels at the crossing intersections of the rotor and the bore fluid flow channels and the fluid leaving the stator housing bore flow channels and entering the rotor flow channels at the crossing intersections of the rotor and the bore fluid flow channels will have a combined flow pattern whose component normal to the rotor""s rotation axis is essentially a spinning motion that follows the elliptical shape of the combined fluid flow channel.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotation of the rotor within the stator housing bore induces the fluid in the stator housing bore fluid flow channels to spin about the bore fluid flow channel""s spiral axis.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotation of the rotor within the stator housing bore induces the fluid in the rotor fluid flow channels to spin about the rotor fluid flow channel""s spiral axis.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotor fluid flow channels convert rotor shaft power into fluid kinetic or velocity energy as would a centrifugal compressor or pump impeller.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the high velocity fluid that has just left the rotor fluid flow channels and has just entered the stator housing bore fluid flow channels will have much of its kinetic or velocity energy converted into potential or pressure energy by the stationary stator housing bore fluid flow channels that function in a manner similar to a vaneless diffuser in a centrifugal compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the spiral flow patterns of the fluid in the rotor fluid flow channels, the spiral flow pattern of the fluid in the stator housing bore fluid flow channels, and the spiral flow pattern of the fluid in the elliptical combined fluid flow area where the rotor and the stator housing fluid flow channels cross, will cause the fluid passing through the compressor or pump to alternately pass through the rotor fluid flow channels and through the stator housing bore fluid flow channels and then repeat this sequence several more times before exiting the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the spiral flow patterns of the fluid in the compressor or pump can be characterized as vortex flow patterns, regenerative flow patterns, or multi-pass flow patterns since the fluid passes many times through the rotor and bore fluid flow channels (alternately through each type of channel) as the fluid passes through the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the fluid passing through the compressor or pump will experience a conversion of kinetic or velocity energy into potential or pressure energy every time the fluid passes through the stator housing bore flow channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the pressure rise in the fluid passing through the compressor or pump can be many times the pressure rise of fluid passing through a single pass centrifugal compressor or pump of equal tip speed (impeller circumference times impeller revolutions per second) owing to the multi-pass nature of the present invention.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the rotor tip speed and usually the rotor rpm can be much lower than for a single pass centrifugal compressor or pump of equal pressure rise and flow rate, owing to the multi-pass nature of the present invention.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump which operates at such a low speed that the rotor bearing requirements may be satisfied by utilizing grease packed ball bearings.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or ump wherein, when operating at its highest flow and lowest pressure rise capability, the spiral flow patterns of the fluid flowing through the compressor or pump will have a loose pitch with a minimum of flow passes through the rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, when operating at its highest flow and lowest pressure rise capability, the fluid flow passing through the rotor flow channels will experience increases in its kinetic or velocity energy during its entire period of passage through these channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, when operating at its highest flow and lowest pressure rise capability, the fluid flow passing through the stator housing bore flow channels will experience conversion of its kinetic or velocity energy into potential or pressure energy during its entire period of passage through these channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, when operating at its lowest flow and highest pressure rise capability, the spiral flow patterns of the fluid flowing through the compressor or pump will have a tight pitch with a maximum of flow passes through the rotor.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, when operating at its lowest flow and highest pressure rise capability, the fluid flow passing through the rotor flow channels will experience increases in its kinetic or velocity energy only during the latter part of its passage through these channels. During the earlier part of its passage through these channels, these channels behave as rotating diffusers, converting the kinetic or velocity energy (associated with the backwards flow exiting the stator housing bore fluid flow channels and entering the rotor fluid flow channels) into potential or pressure energy.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, when operating at its lowest flow and highest pressure rise capability, the fluid flow passing through the stator housing bore flow channels will experience conversion of its kinetic or velocity energy into potential or pressure energy only during the earliest part of its passage through these channels. During the latter part of its passage through these channels, these channels behave as nozzles, converting the fluid""s potential or pressure energy into kinetic or velocity energy and producing a local flow with an axial component opposed to the general fluid flow through the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the blades at the radial flow entry point of the rotor fluid flow channels can have either a radial slope or a forward leaning slope. The forward leaning slope can reduce fluid shock losses and will result in a rotor fluid flow channel cross section that deviates moderately from that of a half circle. The radial slope can have manufacturing advantages and will result in a rotor fluid flow channel cross section that approximates that of a half circle.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the blades at the radial flow entry point of the stator housing bore fluid flow channels can have either a radial slope or a forward leaning slope. The forward leaning slope can reduce fluid shock losses and will result in a stator housing bore fluid flow channel cross section that deviates moderately from that of a half circle. The radial slope can have manufacturing advantages and will result in a stator housing bore fluid flow channel cross section that approximates that of a half circle.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor wherein the pitch of the rotor fluid flow channel spiral can vary from one end of the rotor to the other end, typically having a tighter pitch and a reduced channel cross-sectional area at the high pressure end.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor wherein the cross-sectional area of the rotor fluid flow channel is reduced as the fluid flow approaches the fluid exit.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor wherein the cross-sectional area of the stator fluid flow channel is reduced as the fluid flow approaches the fluid exit.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor wherein the pitch of the stator housing bore fluid flow channel spiral can vary from one end of the rotor to the other end, typically having a tighter pitch and a reduced channel cross-sectional area at the high pressure end.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the first embodiment, the fluid flow enters one end of the rotor and stator housing bore fluid flow channels and exits the other end of the fluid flow channels.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the first embodiment, the single direction of fluid flow results in a fluid generated thrust load on the rotor bearings equal to pi times the square of the rotor radius times the differential fluid pressure across the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the first embodiment, it is desirable to minimize the diameter of the rotor to minimize the axial load that the thrust bearings must support.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the second embodiment, the fluid flow enters at the mid point of the crossing spiral compressor/pump rotor and stator housing bore fluid flow channels and exits at both ends of the fluid flow channels (or alternately, enters at both ends and exits at the mid point of the crossing spiral compressor/pump rotor and stator housing bore).
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the second embodiment, the bi-directional fluid flow path results in generating minimal to no fluid generated thrust load on the rotor bearings.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein, in the second embodiment, it is desirable to utilize a larger diameter for the rotor than with the first embodiment since thrust load is not a problem and it allows the length of the rotor for bi-directional flow to be reduced.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral rotary machine that can function as a compressor or pump or can function as a turbine for either compressible or incompressible fluids.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the compressor or pump is driven by an integrated permanent magnet motor/generator.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump wherein the compressor or pump is driven by a permanent magnet motor/generator having a motor/generator stator that is integrally mounted within the compressor or pump housing and a motor/generator rotor that is mounted on a common shaft with the compressor or pump rotor and the integrated compressor/motor/generator or pump/motor/generator share common bearings.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator wherein the motor/generator is driven by a bidirectional inverter which can provide power to the motor or extract power from the generator.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein gaseous fluids are compressed or expanded.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein liquid fluids are pressurized or depressurized.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein electrical power is utilized to produce fluid power when the fuel (either gaseous or liquid) supplied to the inlet of the compressor or pump is at a lower pressure than that needed at the outlet of the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump functioning as a turbine and integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein electrical power can be generated when the fuel (either gaseous or liquid) supplied to the inlet of the compressor or pump is at a greater pressure than that needed at the outlet of the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that can shift or transition smoothly from generating electrical power while expanding or depressurizing the working fluid to utilizing electrical power to compress or pressurize the working fluid in response to changes in the supplied inlet fluid pressure and/or the required outlet fluid pressure.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bidirectional inverter that can precisely control the shaft speed of the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that can precisely control the shaft torque delivered to or extracted from the compressor/pump by the motor/generator.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that can precisely control the pressure change that occurs as the fluid passes through the compressor or pump.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that can precisely control the fluid energy change that occurs as the fluid passes through the compressor or pump (e.g. by controlling the product of shaft speed and shaft torque).
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that can provide volumetric fluid flow rate data for the fluid passing through the compressor or pump (e.g. by monitoring the shaft speed and shaft torque).
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that does not experience fluid dynamic stall or surge instabilities such as are experienced by centrifugal compressors/pumps/turbines when process fluid flows are low and the pressure changes experienced by the process fluid when passing through these devices are large.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that does not produce pressure pulsations or flow pulsations such as those produced by reciprocating compressors.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that does not need to be turned on and off in order to is control fluid pressure discharge pressure such as can be the case with reciprocating compressors driven by constant speed motors when fluid delivery flow rates must vary.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that does not need an accumulator in order to limit fluid discharge pressure pulsations (e.g. caused by compressor or pump piston strokes) and to limit fluid discharge pressure variations (e.g. caused by variations in the required process fluid delivery flow and by turning the compressor/pump/turbine on and off).
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that has no rubbing rings, seals or other hardware that can wear.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that does not utilize oil lubrication other than grease in ball bearings and does not discharge oil vapors with the process fluid.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that produces a large pressure change in the process fluid with low rotor tip speeds.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that operates at reasonably high efficiencies when machine specific speed is low (i.e. when pressure change is high, flow is low and tip speed is low) which is a condition where centrifugal compressors perform poorly.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor/turbine or pump/turbine integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter that is efficient in fluid dynamic energy conversion and efficient in electrical power utilization and generation over the entire operating ranges for pressure, flow and speed. A bi-directional inverter, sometimes called a four quadrant inverter, is capable of putting power into the permanent magnet motor or taking power out of the permanent magnet generator.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor/turbine or pump/turbine that can operate from no flow with maximum pressure change across the machine to full flow with minimum pressure change across the machine with no instabilities or discontinuities in the pressure/flow characteristics.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a compressor/turbine or pump/turbine integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bidirectional inverter that can quickly and continuously adjust its process fluid throughput flow rate to match requirements.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bidirectional inverter wherein gaseous fuels for a turbogenerator are compressed or expanded.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bidirectional inverter wherein liquid fuels for a turbogenerator are pressurized or depressurized.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein gaseous fuel for a turbogenerator is compressed or expanded to precisely control the fuel pressure or mass flow required by the turbogenerator.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a crossing spiral compressor or pump integrated with a permanent magnet motor/generator and utilized with a bi-directional inverter wherein liquid fuel for a turbogenerator is pressurized or depressurized to precisely control the fuel pressure or mass flow required by the turbogenerator.